Order of priorities
by Koko-13
Summary: "Fugo just turned his gaze from one to the other, staying on the enormous naive eyes of Narancia. He could not go and hear his hero talk dirty during sex with his subordinate". Narancia, Fugo and Mista try to alert Buccellati about a murderer who might be on his way for him and end up discovering his relationship with Abbacchio in the least desirable way. [BruAbba] [Kinktober]


**Order of priorities**

PABSTBEERPUSSY's prompt day 02 | Dirty Talk

Against to the not written norm among the members of Passione, Bruno Buccellati never hid his membership or rank in the gang, the people of the neighborhood in Naples knew that they could trust that young man who to be a gang member was a fair person. They even rejoiced when see him gain more authority, power and of course, money, acquiring a beautiful house in the downtown area of the city was a silent statement of who the new boss was. Narancia admired that way of being so sincere with himself and others, people used to say that in order to truly know someone they would be empowered, Buccellati did not change, he's still the same gentle and charismatic person as always.

"Are you worried, Narancia?" asked Fugo looking from the rearview mirror.

"No, I just think we should hurry" he said, watching at Aerosmith's radar, making sure no one was following them.

Pannacotta wanted to smile, to answer that so seriously was enough proof of being worried. To be honest, he was too, that's not the time to smile, he had to stay serious.

They parked at the corner of the street, next to Buccellati's house. It was around one o'clock in the morning and the silence ruled, however, they had to keep their guard up, if the capo of a nearby territory was killed and another attacked just an hour ago, Naples could be next. They should make him know now.

"I'm going" Fugo declared when Mista turned off the car's engine.

Buccellati's stone house was small, on the first floor were the garage, living room, kitchen and dining room; in the second were two rooms, a bathroom and a study; from this one could see a small light from outside. Surely was still working on paperwork. Well, that would make things easier, entered with the keys they were given for emergencies and climbed quietly to the place, paying attention to every corner in the dark, any enemy stand user could be lurking in the shadows, they heard the first murder was almost immediate while the victim was sleeping.

While he was near the door of the studio, he heard a low voice murmuring some things what did not understand, it was not Buccellati's, but Abbacchio's.

"Damn, you love to suck it. Right, little whore?" Heard Abbacchio's hoarse gasp coming from the studio.

The colors went up to Fugo's face who stuck to the opposite wall as if he was afraid of being near the studio. That bastard from Abbacchio, taking a woman to someone else's house.

Or maybe not, for a second he thought he could be with Buccellati, but that wasn't possible because they were just friends, right?

As quickly as he could do it silently, went to the owner bedroom, opening the door without knocking. His suspicions were true, there was no one there.

Still incredulous that the elders of the team were lovers, approached the study door looking at it as if were radioactive.

"Is that a way to talk to your boss?"

Buccellati demanded speaking strangely, as if his mouth was pressed against something, then more panting from Abbacchio. "I'm not going to let you cum, and I can see you wanting to do it on my face".

Fugo turned pale, never in his life he would have imagined the serious Bruno Buccellati speaking like that. In total shock, he left the house, almost completely forgetting stealth.

He entered at the car parked in the corner moving automatically like a robot. Mista and Narancia looked at him expectantly, Fugo always had the thoughts in order. Always, even when he went mad of anger he knew why.

"What happened?".

"Is Buccellati okay?".

"Should we go somewhere else?".

"What did you see?".

They began to attack him with questions run over by both at the same time, and Fugo just turned his gaze from one to the other, staying on the enormous naive eyes of Narancia. He could not go; he could not go and hear his hero talk dirty during sex with his subordinate. So dirty that it would make a prostitute with eleven years of experience blush like a nun, he himself wished so much to be able to reset the memories of that night.

Starting to get angry at the insistent questions that followed, he used Purple Haze's hand to open the door on Mista's side and with all his strength pushed him out of the car.

"Go tell them".

"Hey!" the gunman complained when his bottom hit his bench. "What do you mean with 'them'?".

"Buccellati _is_ with Abbacchio" he growled kicking the floor of the car, emphasizing the «is» to see if Mista's muffled head understood.

"And why didn't you told them then?" he replied closing the car door from outside.

"Shit! Mista, don't ask fucking questions, just go" he scolded on the verge of becoming mad.

Guido snorted heading for the house, when Fugo got like this it was better to just listen to him.

He entered the house with the revolver ready in his hands, calling his stand to wait in their respective bullets silently. Perhaps the situation was something that Fugo could not control with Purple Haze, he would like to get explained a little more.

Instinctively he went up to the studio, it was not strange that Abbacchio went in the afternoon to help the boss with the desk work, maybe because unlike Fugo he was less maniacal of control.

"Ah. Bruno, please" he heard his teammate loud groan as he started to climb the stairs.

"Silence, this is your punishment. You can't touch anything until I give you permission" the capo replied between gasps.

"Then show me more, punish me more".

Oh.

"What's going on, Mista?" asked number Cinque peeking from the cylinder of the revolver.

"Shhh" he asked with his index finger on his lips. "Stay in your positions".

So that's why Fugo was shocked, because of his pride in being the right hand of the boss and finding out about his relationship with another team member must felt like a blow. He on the other hand, was not so surprised, Buccellati treated Abbacchio more as a companion than a subordinate, he was the one he trusted the most and who strived most to protect, before he believed it was due to his age and the nature of his stand unable to defend himself in action, but on second thought, all those attentions made another kind of sense.

On the side of Leone, it really blinded him to consider him heterosexual for being the only one on the team with whom could talk about women being that his fixation by the capo was exaggeratedly obvious, he was loyal even at the cost of his safety or the others, always on the lookout for him without letting anyone disrespect him in any way and maybe the presence of Giorno Giovanna put him on a jealous girlfriend plan that everyone was willing to ignore.

That question left him thinking to the point of forgetting his initial mission, Mista did not know anything about homosexuality, did not even imagine how they could have sex or if they would have defined roles. He approached the door a little more, considering how the situation was from a traditional point of view, yes, Abbacchio had refined tastes, a notable interest in makeup and more the attitude of a wife, but Buccellati was younger, have less stature and physical strength.

He wondered if could answer that question just by listening. If he had to bet would do it for Buccellati in a dominant position, because was more manly, the one who had broken the most hearts among the single women of the neighborhoods of Naples and judging by Abbacchio's sore moans he could be in the right thing.

"It seems that you are suffering" said the broken, sensual voice of the capo.

"And you do not? When you stop acting like a masochistic bitch, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will cannot sit in a week".

The shooter was speechless, he didn't want to listen anymore, he should leave before answering questions that really was better without knowing.

"I shouldn't reward that behavior, but I want to know if you tell the truth. Come Leone Abbacchio, try to split me in two, you won't be able to".

He definitely didn't want to hear that, ran out of the house completely forgetting stealth, just like Buccellati's loud groans they wouldn't hear a gunshot. Mista got into the car under Fugo's judicious look.

"Don't say anything, you couldn't do that either".

"But I hoped you could be reliable for a damn once, Giorno is on his way coming with Trish," said the blond blocking his cell phone, implying he had just hung up a call.

"I will do something, I just want to let them _finish_, as men we should be able to understand that".

"Finish what? What could they be doing that is more important in this situation?" Narancia replied from the backseat, beginning to get impatient.

His two partners looked at each other without knowing what to say, Narancia was a seventeen-year-old gang member, he had seen and done many things during his time in Passione becoming mortal if necessary. But that was an issue in which he still had some innocence and did not want him to know about the relationship between the two elders of the team in that way. Assuming there was a relationship between them, they didn't know yet, if there wasn't it would probably be a worse surprise.

Fugo also noticed Ghirga's left leg rattling against the driver's seat, if they did not give him a good excuse his desire to keep Buccellati safe would make him ignore them to run to alert him. He looked Mista in the eye for support from him, perhaps it was best to tell him the truth, even if they let them finish, they would not find them in very decent conditions.

Dammit. He couldn't think with a cool head and was so embarrassed that even feel anger over such a situation.

"You see, Narancia" began to speak awkwardly Mista, "sometimes people like different things, for example, you like apples and Buccellati hates them, well, he doesn't hate them, in fact he is very kind to them because he must be a gentleman when dealing with all kinds of apples, not only sweet and juicy ones, but he can't see them as you or I see them, even if apples prefer him over us. "

He rambled awkwardly until an annoyed snort from Fugo warned he should stop talking or was going to grind it. Meanwhile Narancia crossed his arms resting on the back of the seat, already pissed.

"I already know that Buccellati is gay" said, unable to understand why they behaved so erratically.

His two partners looked surprised, everyone knew that probably no one understood Bruno better than Narancia, but they did not expect that level of maturity on him.

"I also know that he is in love with Abbacchio and I am sure that love is reciprocated" said with certainty, feeling some unusual superiority over Fugo.

They even didn't know how deep that bond was or those feelings, their only certainty was that they were having sex as a pair of savages, totally contrary to their usual serious and faultless appearances. Well, without their role as gangsters and applied more when describing Buccellati.

"How did you know?" Fugo asked genuinely intrigued. "No matter how close they are, how much Abbacchio are jealous about Buccellati, claiming they have a relationship is too much".

"It was because of their smiles, Fugo. Sometimes, when everyone is very involved in their business Buccellati looks for him with his eyes, when he finds him smiles with total sincerity. Abbacchio is worse, he follows it as if he expected to see a light, having it seems at peace and the reason for almost all his smiles is Buccellati. They are so cheesy that it was ridiculous they weren't together yet".

His complaining tone did not fool his teammates for a moment, he was happy to see them in love. On second thought, once the initial surprise was over due to the awkward situation, they were also happy, if someone deserved to have a silly romance, they were the two oldest in their team.

"So, Fugo is embarrassed, Mista already knows about Buccellati's sexual preferences" he began to slowly link the events, enumerating them with his fingers one by one. "Eh... you also emphasized being together and _finish_, that means...".

Mista sighed and Fugo didn't take his eyes off Narancia, attentive to his ability to deduct.

"Ah! They are having sex!" He concluded by opening his mouth in surprise, a gesture that changed to a mocking smile immediately. "Is that all? I was expecting such an attitude from Fugo because he is sixteen, not from you, Mista".

"Hey! It didn't scare me that they were having sex, but how dirty they are being among them".

"And? They are men, they are not going to be as soft as have to with a woman" Narancia claimed, taking the keys of the house from Mista. "This shouldn't shock us, we are gang members with an important situation in our hands". Scolded as he got out of the car, closing the door carefully.

"Hey, Narancia!" Mista called still with intentions to warn him, stopped by Fugo's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him, Mista. He is mentally prepared and a loyal fool like him could never lose his respect for Buccellati, we also have more than a hour here, they should have over if they haven't done yet".

"You are right".

Fugo looked outside, resting his forearm in the open window and smiled proudly. Narancia had overcome them by far.

Without deciding what to do, Ghirga opened at the door of the house. The plan was to go unnoticed because the enemy was a stealthy murderer, so they could caught him red handed, from the room he could hear groans, grunts and desperate gasps, blushing him a little. With so much noise being stealthy was ruled out, he thought of shouting, alerting them with Aerosmith or going out and throw stones at the study window, anything to stop them except go knocking on the door. He wasn't ready for that either.

The sudden silence reassured Narancia, hopefully they would be over and could approach silently. As soon as he was on the stairs focused all his attention on the noises inside the room.

"Are you alright, Bruno? You were moaning painfully a lot"

The answer as a pleased funny laugh of the Capo was louder than his voice. "Is that why you stopped?" Silence. "I am fine, _amore mio_".

Another silence, there were wet sounds and lip clicks, as if they were sharing kisses.

"You can't be bad for a long time, Leone, no matter how much do you want to be rude with me, you always bring out the sweet person you are".

Narancia narrowed his eyes, incredulous of he had just heard. If someone told him how sweet Leone Abbacchio was, he would laugh in his face and beat him up by faking up like that, he had a slight impulse to do that to Buccellati.

"Enough" said embarrased.

More sounds of kisses and more laughter from Buccellati. Narancia snorted blushing.

"It's nice to see you blushing".

"You are a living paint, having lipstick everywhere" replied hoarsely.

Even more kisses, didn't they have enough?

"I love you".

Silence.

"I love you too".

"Come, let's try a more comfortable position, it sounded sexy at the moment but I'm really worried that I can't walk poperly in a week."

Narancia sighed, he will to let them finish their affairs, to the pair of silly lovers. They still didn't have their guard down at all, sure could react to a surprise attack. He left the house locking the door, thinking about wait another half hour and then sending one of the Sex Pistols.

Took a look at the opposite side of the street where the car was parked, discovering with horror that Giorno and Trish were coming quietly down the street, soon the moans inside the house began to gradually become stronger, reaching to be heard in the street and Narancia get paled.

Trish was a fifteen-year-old lady, she couldn't hear such things. He desperately searched for a stone to throw it against the study window without finding one on the road that was not going to break the glass.

"Ah! Ah! Leone! Yes! Fill me with y-!".

"Gyaaa! Aerosmith!".

Narancia shouted scandalized, called his stand that went crashed into the window without caring about breaking the glass.

"What the fuck!?".

"Sticky Fingers!".

The stand had to hit one of Aerosmith wings because Ghirga take a zipper open from his shoulder to his elbow, almost pulling his arm out, making him scream.

Alerted by the scandal and the sudden attack Giorno and Trish went down the street running as fast as possible.

"Narancia!".

"Why doesn't Trish come in Mr. President?! It's a dangerous situation!".

The mere mention of a dangerous situation summoned Buccellati and Abbacchio who leaned out the broken window from which Aerosmith left to fly over the building trembling due to it's crooked wing. Trish could not help letting out a couple of laughs when he saw them agitated, blushed, disheveled, full of bruises and scratches, although the most hilarious were Buccellati's pectorals with more black lipstick than his lover's lips, especially in the nipples area.

"Do we interrupt something?" Laughs barely controlling the volume of her voice.

"She was tired of being in the turtle, and I don't think she could be in danger, this seems to be an internal work". Giorno answered the previous question in a neutral voice.

"Was there an internal work?" Bruno asked, recovering a serious look on his face, totally discordant with his appearance and professed groans only moments ago.

"The capos of Rome and Gaeta were attacked" said Fugo approaching the place attracted by the scandal, tried to keep his voice serious but his eyes refused to focus Buccellati, the same with Mista at his side. "The nearby cities were warned because it seems to be internal work".

"Fine".

Buccellati looked around cautiously, for his subordinates and even his lover at his side was like seeing a second head come out from his neck. "Narancia, call Aerosmith, we can't be alert or they won't show up if we're next. Enter the house without turning on any lights, I'll be with you in ten minutes." That said he lost of sight leaving everyone frozen in his place.

For some reason they really didn't want to know, Abbacchio only reacted to take his eyes off his Buccellati's blusing. "Hey, you already heard orders. Get in, just don't go up to the second floor".

Once gathered in the main room, each one settled in silence while Fugo adjusted Narancia's arm closing the zipper as best as possible. Trish was the only one to dare to break the awkward silence.

"I've always wondered how they have sex, if their gangster side would be more dominant or the obvious love between them".

They didn't even ask her how she knew. Women and their intuition were a mystery.

"It's very cheesy" Narancia stammered blushing. "They say they love each other and do it carefully, it's embarrassing".

Mista and Fugo did not discern if he said that to make them look good or because he dont't had to hear the same. It didn't matter, they preferred to agree with that lie until it came true in their minds.

"Yes, very embarrassing".

"And silent, we hardly heard them".

Unlike Trish, Giorno knew they were lying, judging by the marks on the elders' bodies and Buccellati's strange way of walking that was not a silent act, hearing something breaking upstairs confirmed his suspicions.

No one dared to go see if the assassin finally made an appearance, they were still notified and their stands were not fucked like them.

Or if?

* * *

In the capo's room, Abbacchio immediately approached to help his lover on the floor to get him up, being careful not to touch the pieces of the mirror that was previously in the closet door. He frowned in concern seeing Buccellati's legs shake slightly.

"Maybe we crossed the line a little. Will you be fine?".

The brunette smiled disarming making a small jump so that his lover would carry him like a princess. Then he hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine, I need ten minutes for the blood circulation to return to normal". An explanation as natural as that could not be discussed.

"Do you think they heard us?" Abbacchio asked, while leave him in the bed.

"I don't know. Anyway I was thinking that maybe it was time for us to make it more official and let they know it".

"Did you make that decision by your own?" said playfully, because he didn't really care. The day when Buccellati tell to the world they share a romance, he will be the happiest man on the world.

"As your boss I know what is best for us". He murmured with a mischievous smile that captivates Leone, giving him a chaste kiss. "Come on, take a shower and get dressed quickly. You'll get down stairs earlier, it would be inappropriate if we do it at the same time."

Of course, that would be the most inappropriate thing at that night.

_The end_.


End file.
